


投齐所豪 | 针锋相对

by Springhaspassed



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springhaspassed/pseuds/Springhaspassed
Summary: 成年人认真工作，认真谈恋爱。





	投齐所豪 | 针锋相对

[ 齐哥的垫肩 邀请 快乐海绵 加入了群聊]

总监指定迷妹  
-哇新人！  
今天总监看我了吗  
-新人进群爆照！  
齐哥的垫肩  
-恭喜老弟过了试用期正式转正啦！@快乐海绵 自我介绍一下吧~ @全体成员 出来欢迎新同事！  
快乐海绵  
-哥哥姐姐好，我是赵让，大家可以叫我小赵，从今天起就是设计部的一员啦～请大家多多关照  
快乐海绵  
-[图片]  
@今天总监看我了吗 这种图可以吗？  
愿为总监做一辈子乙方  
-我靠小帅哥！  
总监指定迷妹  
-天设计部又有帅哥了！@小齐未婚妻 出来看帅哥！  
小齐未婚妻  
-我来了！你又可以了？  
齐哥的垫肩  
-大家都矜持点，看看你们的备注，就这么爬墙了？  
愿为总监做一辈子乙方  
-不可能的，备注代表我的心❤  
小齐未婚妻  
-那你当你的乙方吧，我和小齐已经🔒了，钥匙被我从19楼扔下去了  
总监指定迷妹  
-@愿为总监做一辈子乙方 几个菜啊，喝成这样？  
总监指定迷妹  
-@小齐未婚妻 你比她还不清醒  
快乐海绵  
-那个……冒昧问一下，这个群是？  
齐哥的垫肩  
-啊不好意思忘了介绍了，这是我们私下的小群，总监也就是你的顶头上司张颜齐不在这个群里，大家可以随便聊哈！  
总监指定迷妹  
-群里点奶茶点外卖都可以哈！新人不要拘谨！  
齐哥的垫肩  
-还可以分享总监的日常哈哈哈  
小齐未婚妻  
-对了，这个群里的聊天记录不可以传出去哦，否则😄  
齐哥的垫肩  
-说正事，明天上午的例会总监说要带你去见识一下，到时候不要紧张，有什么问题都可以问我们哈@快乐海绵  
快乐海绵  
-嗯嗯，齐哥已经和我说了  
总监今天看我了吗  
-？？？明天？总经理也要去的那个会？？？  
总监指定迷妹  
-完辽，又是腥风血雨  
愿为总监做一辈子乙方  
-完辽+1，新人挺住  
快乐海绵  
-？  
总监指定迷妹  
-那个……老实说我们总监和任总不是很合得来……  
今天总监看我了吗  
-岂止是不对付啊，每次开会这两人见面必吵，针锋相对好吗  
愿为总监做一辈子乙方  
-经理还三天两头叫我们总监去他办公室，肯定是挨训了！上次总监回来眼角都是红红的，总经理你没有❤！  
齐哥的垫肩  
-……  
小齐未婚妻  
-李涛，可是两人吵的很有水平啊，更何况也不算真正的吵架，每次还都能完美解决问题啊（这就是大佬吗.jpg）  
快乐海绵  
-每次都吵吗？那我要怎么办呀＞_＜  
齐哥的垫肩  
-不是吵架也不是每次啦，两个人都很有想法，正常讨论而已  
总监指定迷妹  
-新人莫慌，到时候别瞎说话就是了  
小齐未婚妻  
-见过一次，老实说帅哥吵架还怪养眼的……  
愿为总监做一辈子乙方  
-出现了！承认吧你是总监深柜还是总经理深柜？  
今天总监看我了吗  
-cpf？？？这么针锋相对也能嗑宁牙口还好吗？？？  
齐哥的垫肩  
-好了好了，回归正题哈。小赵现在有空吗？我们语音一下告诉你第一次去这种会议的注意事项，明天你应该要发言的。  
快乐海绵  
-那个……我现在在和总监一起吃饭……  
齐哥的垫肩  
-？？？  
小齐未婚妻  
-？？  
总监指定迷妹  
-？？？

“不喜欢吃火锅吗？我看你一直在看手机。”  
赵让被突如其来的提问吓了一跳，他赶忙摁灭了手机屏幕：“没有没有，新同事们给我发消息，我就回了几句。”  
对面的张颜齐笑了笑，一边夹起烫好的肥牛到赵让的碟子里一边说话：“我们部门小姑娘比较多，平时比较闹腾，不过设计部嘛闹腾一点灵感比较多，你以后要是有什么困难记得告诉大家一起解决哦……”  
赵让心想是挺闹腾的，背着上司建了小群，大胆又隐晦地犯着花痴。想到群里的“虎狼之词”，他忍住自己想笑的冲动，一边听张颜齐继续说话一边打量张颜齐。  
说实话，张颜齐的确有着能让女孩子们花痴的资本：高高帅帅，下垂眼和仰月唇在他的脸上完美结合，不笑时看着你也会让人有含情脉脉的错觉；他今天休假没穿正装，香芋紫卫衣和牛仔背带裤让赵让不知怎么想到了“青春靓丽”这个词——谁又会想到这位是知名公司的设计部总监呢。  
赵让之前实习时其实见过一面张颜齐。在公司楼下的星巴克，他点错了单在柜台前不好意思麻烦服务员换掉，张颜齐就在那个时候出现了，问了缘由就爽快地点了单之后和他换了饮料——不过他肯定忘记了。赵让送了一筷子肥牛到嘴里，思维不受控制地满天跑。  
“我刚才说的都记住了吗？”  
“啊？”  
张颜齐皱了皱鼻子，笑得有点可爱：“我说，明天要是我和任豪任总吵起来了，你就乖乖的别说话，听着就行了哈。”末了又不放心似的拿出手机：“这么容易走神的习惯得改……算了，我让我助理带你吧。”  
真是好爹一男的。赵让莫名地对明天的会议有了一些期待。

赵让觉得自己昨天一定是火锅吃多了才会觉得今天的会议值得期待。  
张颜齐和总经理任豪果不其然又吵了起来。  
“这次设计是在以往第三季度的设计加入融合了今年比较流行的元素，同时打算使用的环保材料也很贴合当下的理念，我个人来说是非常满意的，不知道任总到底在挑剔什么。”张颜齐今天穿了件黑色衬衫，眼神慵懒又危险。  
“概念不错，只是张总监有没有考虑过成本？受众？市场调研又是什么情况呢？”传说中的任总经理说起话来倒是不疾不徐，他坐在老板椅上，一身天蓝色西装衬得人玉树临风。  
“那是市场部的事情。任总这是给我们设计部找活干呢？”  
任豪笑而不语，一时间会议室里陷入了短暂的沉默。  
“还有人有什么意见吗？”  
赵让低着头，将前辈们叮嘱的不说话方针贯彻到了极致。  
“设计部是不是来了位新同事？”任豪慢悠悠地点名，“是叫……赵让是吗？有何高见呢？”  
我靠。赵让心里一惊，顶着一众人的视线站了起来。  
张颜齐皱起了眉：“任总大可不必为难我的人。”  
不知道是不是赵让的错觉，他看到任豪在张颜齐说到“我的人”的时候挑了挑眉。他尴尬地开口：“我觉得……我觉得……我觉得设计的很棒，但是可能需要在根据市场部的调研出来之后微调一下。”  
完了。我都说了些什么。赵让听到了总经理压抑的笑声，恨不得想找个地缝钻进去。  
“行了你坐下吧，”总经理的声线因笑意而略微颤抖，“设计部和市场部总监我们挑个时间再开个会，今天就到这里。”  
众人逐渐离开。张颜齐拉着赵让头也不回地走出了会议室，因此两人都没有看到他们的总经理在张颜齐背后逡巡的视线。

快乐海绵  
-完了，我是不是搞砸了啊QAQ  
齐哥的垫肩  
-在现场，着实有一丶丶尴尬  
今天总监看我了吗  
-听说了，小老弟好惨一男的，第一次就被点名了  
小齐未婚妻  
-你们都不安慰弟弟的吗！@快乐海绵 别多想，总经理应该只是一时兴起想看新人而已啦  
今天总监看我了吗  
-说不定是因为我们小赵太帅了哈哈  
齐哥的垫肩  
-拉踩1下，我觉得任总应该更喜欢咱齐哥这一挂的  
愿为总监做一辈子乙方  
-姐说的跟总经理是gay一样  
总监指定迷妹  
-跑题了，所以任总为啥突然点名小赵啊，我寻思一时兴起也不是这么个兴起法呀  
小齐未婚妻  
-姐你作为行政助理两头跑，应该最了解任总了吧，分析分析？@齐哥的垫肩  
齐哥的垫肩  
-我哪敢说话，可能是想气一气我们总监吧哈哈哈  
快乐海绵  
-总监会不会生我气啊？  
愿为总监做一辈子乙方  
-不会不会，齐哥人超好的！更何况客观来讲你也没讲啥值得他生气的话2333  
小齐未婚妻  
-就是就是！总监超温柔超可爱，不愧是我的未婚夫（bushi）  
今天总监看我了吗  
-又开始了是吗？  
齐哥的垫肩  
-总监只会生任总的气

Cindy刚放下手机没多久，预料之中的电话就打来了。  
“好的，您放在前台就行了，我马上就下去拿。”匆匆挂了电话，她叹了口气，认命般地踩着细细的高跟下楼。  
不多久，整个19楼的员工都看到了抱着一大束粉色玫瑰的行政助理形色匆匆地走进了设计部总监的办公室。  
职员们你看我我看你，眼神或羡慕或暧昧，但都传达着同一条讯息——楼草张总监又收到花了。  
从张颜齐入职开始，大家就能不时看到送给张颜齐的花，一般都由行政助理Cindy姐代收然后送进办公室，清一色的粉色玫瑰，透露着送花人热烈的情感。大多时候这些花朵会被插进办公室的花瓶，偶尔也会出现在办公室外的垃圾桶里——然后第二天又换来更大更多的花束。  
因此大家都传，嘴上说没有女朋友的张总监肯定在谈恋爱，还是贼会撩的那种。  
好羡慕啊，什么时候甜甜的恋爱能轮到我们呢。办公室的痴男怨女们今天也酸成了柠檬精。

Cindy敲门的时候，张颜齐刚刚结束和市场部的电话会议。  
他理了理领带，坐直了后开口：“进来。”  
Cindy抱着玫瑰走了进来：“总监，您的花。”  
张颜齐没有说话，于是Cindy打算像往常一样把花插进花瓶里。刚把花束打开就听到张颜齐赌气似的开口：“我不要。”  
她抬头看向自家总监，张颜齐胳膊撑在桌子上手托着腮故意不看她，嘴巴微微嘟着，倒是显出了几分娇憨：“给我扔掉，我不要。”  
Cindy试探地开口：“总监，怎么说也是一份心意，要不还是收……”  
“不要。扔出去。”  
“再劝就扣你工资。”  
好嘛，我这说一句您能回我十句。Cindy心里吐槽手上动作不停，取下花束上的卡片放到张颜齐桌子上，然后抱着散开的玫瑰打算拿出去扔掉。  
手刚碰到门把，张颜齐又开口了：“他就没有别的要说的？”  
Cindy愣了一下，立即从善如流地回答：“啊，本来打算等会儿回来通知您的，任总希望您今天下午六点能去他办公室一趟，和市场部总监一起开个短会。”  
“虽然正好是下班时间，但是任总他保证不会很长，希望您不要迟到。”  
“出去。花连带垃圾桶一起给我扔了！”  
Cindy立即溜之大吉。  
张颜齐拿起桌上的卡片打开，熟悉的字迹写着“少吃点辣椒”，落款一个飞扬的“R”。

张颜齐在六点零三分晃悠到了总经理办公室门前。  
他敲了敲门，没等到回应就走了进去。  
顶楼的办公室窗明几净，任豪坐在落日的余晖里笑眯眯地望着他：“张总监迟到了哦。”  
“市场部的人呢？”张颜齐置若罔闻。“这是下班时间，你要付我加班费的。”  
任豪站起身来，拉过张颜齐一同在桌前坐下——当然，他坐在椅子上，张颜齐坐在他腿上。  
“我不是付过了吗，花有没有收到，嗯？”张颜齐显然还在闹着别扭，他挣扎了两下没有挣开，也就自暴自弃似的由着任豪的手箍在他的腰间。  
“我送给我们部的人了。”张颜齐眼珠一转嘴角一翘，撒起谎来脸不红心不跳。  
任豪倒是毫不气恼，他扯出张颜齐的衬衫下摆，手像一尾鱼似的游了进去。  
“说到你们部的人，”任豪说起话来不紧不慢，手却抚上张颜齐胸前的红果，满意的听到了对方的一声嘤咛，“昨天和谁去吃火锅啦，嗯？”  
“你皮肤不好少吃点辣椒，又把我的话当耳旁风。”  
张颜齐被摸得意乱情迷又躲不开，他拳头敲上任豪的肩膀，带一点嗔怪地开口：“我那是带新人团建，关你什么事啊……”  
“当然关我的事了。”任豪的手窜上了张颜齐的皮带，轻微的金属碰撞声后，张颜齐的西裤被褪到了脚踝。  
他隔着棉质内裤摸上蛰伏的那一团：“设计部的新人长得有点帅还比我年轻，还跟我男朋友去吃火锅，我担心被撬墙角呀。”

虽然不想承认，但张颜齐的确觉得现在的场面有些糟糕。  
他被任豪压在那张宽敞的大桌子上，对方粗长的那一根在他的后穴进进出出，每一个动作都带起一阵让他战栗的快感；任豪的嘴也没闲着，乳头被舔咬得红肿破皮，手指轻轻抚过就又痛又爽，现在又转移阵地叼着他侧颈的那两颗小痣又吮又咬，直磨得那一片皮肉通红。  
“别咬这里……”张颜齐微微偏过头去躲任豪。脖子那里留下痕迹了不好遮盖，这傻子到底懂不懂啊。  
任豪只当张颜齐是害羞了，他的唇四处游走，喉结，锁骨，肩头……所到之处留下一串深浅不一的红色吻痕。  
太阳渐渐落下，任豪看着落地窗突然起了坏心思。他猛地把张颜齐从桌子上抱起来。  
张颜齐吓了一大跳，却又因为找不到支点而下意识地夹紧了双腿圈住任豪。  
“来齐齐，我们来举高高。”

就着相连的姿势，任豪带着张颜齐走到了窗边，把对方压到了玻璃上。  
性器因为这个姿势而到达了一个新的深度，张颜齐从喉咙里溢出一声甜腻的呻吟，眼角的泪珠止不住地滑落。他赌气似的开口：“任豪你个老流氓……我明天就要绿了你！呜……别顶了……”  
任豪将小男朋友的眼泪一一舐去，含混不清地开口：“张总监长本事了，早上当着那么多人的面和我吵架，下午就说要绿了我？我太宠你了是不是？”随即是比之前更为猛烈的撞击与抽插，让张颜齐真正明白了什么叫“流氓”。  
张颜齐像一叶在暴风雨中颠簸的小舟，他的双手在任豪背后无意识地划拉，哭着摇头说豪哥不要了太深了受不了了，换来任豪的低笑：“对了，张总监还扔了我们公司一个垃圾桶，这个也要罚。”  
张颜齐迷迷糊糊地睁眼，黑葡萄般的眼珠浸了泪直看得任豪心尖发颤，忍不住放软声调去哄：“乖，我出差了一个月，你都不想我的吗，你想不想我？”  
张颜齐这会儿已经不清醒了，他接过话茬儿，还带着一点哭腔：“我也想你……”  
小猫咪再傲娇，面对主人时还是露出了柔软的白肚皮。  
“呜……任豪你精虫上脑了吗？都说了我不要了……呃啊……”  
太阳落山了，但满室的春色还在继续。

赵让觉得星巴克真是个神奇的地方。  
上次加班遇到自家总监，这次加班遇到自家总经理，啧，这运气。  
尴尬又不失礼貌地打完招呼，赵让乖乖地排在对方身后等餐。  
仔细一看，总经理穿着一身休闲装，而非上午的蓝色西装——大佬就是讲究，加班也要换套衣服。赵让有点羡慕的想道。  
“2360号客人一杯冰摇芒果花草茶一份巧克力蛋糕已经打包好了，请取餐谢谢。”  
赵让忍不住搭话：“经理，你也喜欢冰摇芒果花草茶啊？”我记得我们总监也喜欢。  
任豪笑眯了眼睛，心情颇好地回答：“我一般，倒是我家猫挺喜欢的。”  
他上前接过纸袋，临走前拍拍赵让肩膀：“小伙子不错，好好干啊。”  
留下一天之内被大老板两次关照的赵让独自凌乱。

快乐海绵  
-提问，猫会喝星巴克吗？  
小齐未婚妻  
-？你认真的吗？  
齐哥的垫肩  
-不会吧，猫不能乱喝东西的（老实人）  
愿为总监做一辈子乙方  
-？？？  
总监指定迷妹  
-小老弟你加班加疯了？

End.

——————

彩蛋：  
“任豪，你怎么知道我和赵让去吃火锅了？”  
“行政助理告诉我的。”  
“她怎么知道？！”  
“这就得问她了。”  
张颜齐窝在任豪办公室的沙发上，靠着任豪一边吸溜着星巴克，一边打开Cindy的聊天界面愤愤地敲字，期间还不忘吐槽：“可恶啊，我的助理都快成你的间谍了，我明天就让人事部炒了她……唔！”  
任豪掐着小猫的下巴交换了一个不带情欲的吻，末了咂咂嘴，戏谑地开口：“说出的话这么毒，怎么嘴还是这么甜呢。”  
张颜齐又不争气地红了脸。

齐哥的垫肩  
-[与 zyQ 的聊天记录]  
zyQ  
你们是不是背着我有群啊？  
快乐海绵  
-？？？  
齐哥的垫肩  
-靠！我们怎么暴露了？？？

——————

真没啦


End file.
